Snow Day
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: The Saturdays and Doyle enjoy a snow day together until cryptids arrive.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS

''SNOW DAY!'' Zak exclaimed as he and Fiskerton ran to the door. He winced when he heard his mother's voice. ''Did you remember to dress in layers'  
The twelve-year-old boy frowned. ''Yes, Mom!'' he spoke while turning his head.  
He observed his parents standing next to one another.

''Moooom!'' the young Saturday protested as his female parent put more garments on him.  
''It's better to be safe than sorry, honey,'' Drew said. She and her family went outside.  
They observed the snow and smiled. Fiskerton proceeded to create a snow angel by collapsing and waving his arms and legs on the ground. ''Zon and Komodo don't know what they are missing!'' Zak smiled.

''I'm sure they are enjoying being inside our warm home. Komodo and Zon don't enjoy cold surroundings,'' Doc spoke. ''That's true!'' his son muttered while looking down at the white ground. A very evil grin formed on his face at a snail's pace.  
His father scowled and folded his arms across his chest. ''Don't even think about throwing a snowball at me!'' he stated.

His offspring's sadistic smile began to vanish. He glanced at Fiskerton who ceased making snow angels. The gorilla-cat approached his ''sibling'' and male parent. He shrugged since he could not think of other winter activities. ''We could build snow cryptids, recreate cryptid tracks, make snow forts, etc'  
Zak stated. The tall creature looked very enthusiastic.

''What should we do first?'' the twelve-year-old boy inquired. He and the gorilla-cat seemed thoughtful. ''Would you like to be my sled, Fisk?'' he wished to know.  
A surprised expression formed on Fiskerton's face. He muttered under his breath and waved his hand back and forth. ''This won't be like Ellef Ringnes!'' Zak stated.

The gorilla-cat began to wince. He recalled viewing bipedal wolf creatures known as Amaroks several months ago. He was happy when Zak decided against the furry sled idea.  
''Let's make snow cryptids!'' the young Saturday exclaimed. Fiskerton closed his eyes and nodded very quickly. He and his ''sibling'' gathered slush for their unusual creatures.

Drew, Doc, and Doyle joined them as they made various monsters. They eventually stepped back and admired their work. Drew created the Cherufe while Doc made the Bishopville Lizard Man and Doyle formed a Ngani-vatu.  
The adults smiled at Zak and Fiskerton's creations. The boys constructed sculptures of one another. ''Very nice gorilla-cat, Mini-man!'' Doyle stated.

''Snow Kur looks great, Fiskerton!'' Doc Saturday commented. He observed the pale duplicate of his son. ''What should we do now?'' Zak wished to know.  
He and his relatives looked thoughtful. He and Doyle smiled and exchanged glances.  
''Snow fort?'' he muttered until the young man nodded.

''Uncle Doyle and I are going to build a fort!'' he informed his parents.  
''That sounds like fun. Drew and I can team up and create a snow wall,'' Doc Saturday said. ''What about Fisk?'' the boy inquired. The tall creature made a gesture which meant everything was OK. He was more than happy to watch the potential battle. He viewed his relatives building their white walls.

Fiskerton also noticed the multiple snow spheres within the forts. ''Remember! Don't hit anyone in the face!'' Drew said. She didn't have time to react when a snowball hit her head! ''Your reflexes are horrible!'' Doyle stated. The white-haired woman snarled before throwing several snowballs at him. ''Ow! You said don't hit anyone in the face!'' her sibling reminded her.

She disregarded him until her spouse touched her shoulders which pacified her.  
Doc stared at Doyle and Zak. ''Maybe we should do something else!'' he spoke.  
His son's shoulders began to ascend at a snail's pace. The young man and the Saturdays departed from their snow forts. He and his female sibling exchanged glances.

''About the multiple snowballs....'' Drew began. ''Don't worry about it,'' Doyle said.  
He and Zak's mother were silent for a few minutes. ''The snow reminds me of our childhood.  
Do you remember when we were in the Himalayas with our parents?'' she whispered.  
Doyle chose not to say anything and nodded.

He and Drew observed Doc, Zak, and Fiskerton. They were happy to be with their current loved ones. She was about to remember the blizzard that separated her from her past family yet decided not to. She could not continue to live in the past. She grinned and stared at her kin. ''How about a friendly race?'' she smiled.

''OK. What will happen when you lose?'' Doyle smirked. He saw his sister's wide eyes.  
''You will have to serve the winner aka me for a week!'' she snapped. She observed his shoulders going up. She and her brother saw a tree and nodded.  
''The first person to reach the tree wins!'' she declared.

She and Doyle proceeded to slide on their stomachs. She happened to be the first person to reach the other side of the tree. She stood and cheered as her brother groaned.  
''I hope you're not exhausted, Doyle. You are going to need your strength to serve me all week! Maybe I'll create a maid outfit for you!'' she grinned.

Drew enjoyed viewing Doyle's terrified expression. Her big smile stretched from ear to ear as Zak, Fiskerton, and Doc approached her. ''Do I want to know about your scary grin, Mom?'' her son wished to know. His older male kin seemed annoyed. ''She cheated!'' he muttered under his breath. Zak and his father glanced at one another and shrugged.

Doyle and the Saturdays were alert when four bipedal cryptids appeared! They gasped as their eyes increased in size. ''What are the Amarok, Tjutjuna, Wendigo, and Yeti doing here?!'' Doc whispered. The gorilla-cat trembled while remembering the Amarok from the ice caverns of Ellef Ringnes. He shrieked when the bipedal wolf creature stared at him and snarled. The Wendigo roared and swiped at the heroes.

Drew, Zak, Fiskerton, Doyle, and Doc dodged the creature's claws.  
''Someone is cranky!'' Doyle commented as Doc turned to scowl at him. ''It's true!'' he said while shrugging. He ducked the Tjutjuna's fist when it attempted to strike him. The Yeti bellowed as the Amarok howled. Fiskerton took a few steps back when the wolf monster advanced.

Zak and his relatives gasped again when Vincent Vladislav Argost arrived!  
They viewed the angry look on his skeletal face. ''NAUGHTY cryptids!'' he muttered while snarling at first. ''What? No ''greetings and bienvenue''?'' Drew wanted to know. The long-haired villain looked up. He continued to scowl as he observed his opponents.

''The Amarok, Tjutjuna, Wendigo, and Yeti escaped from my home. They belong in their cages!'' Vincent Vladislav Argost said. He snarled when his pets fled. ''GET BACK HERE!'' he shouted and was about to chase them. His enemies frowned and surrounded him.... Argost shrieked since he was tied to a tree and wore nothing but light blue boxer shorts!

THE END 


End file.
